Tet (Oblivion)
The Tet is a space station that features in the movie Oblivion. History The Tet was an alien machine structure built by unknown beings that was dispatched into the cosmos where it scavenged the world's it approached. These planets were conquered by it whereupon the Tet began to feed on them for energy. By the 21st century, its travel led it to entering the Sol system where its arrival was detected by Earth. This led to a manned research expedition being assembled by NASA who built the Odyssey to investigate the structure. The crew of the mission consisted of Jack Harper, his wife Julia Ruskova and Victoria Olsen who were put in delta sleep during the flight in May 2017. It managed to capture two of the crew namely Jack Harper and Victoria Olsen who ejected the other crewmen whilst in their sleeping pods in order to prevent capture. Upon arriving at Earth, it completely destroyed the planet's moon leaving it a ruined husk in orbit whilst it settled in its own position above the world. The destruction of the moon led to devastating environmental effects on Earth's surface with many being killed whilst others starved in the chaos that followed. Afterwards, the Tet began creating thousands of clones of Harper and Olsen to serve it with these being brainwashed into serving it where they were implanted with a fake backstory to make them believe they were still serving humanity. Once done, the Tet deployed troop ships to the surface and when they landed an army of Harpers emerged in order to enforce the station's control of the ruined Earth. After the mind wiped soldiers completed their mission, phase 2 operations for the Tet began which saw the deployment of fleets of Drones to maintain security whilst the clones were re-tasked as support personnel. This period saw Hydro Rigs being deployed that began removing the water from the surface for energy with this continuing for the next fifty years. Whilst orbit, its control was not absolute was pockets of human survivors remained on Earth where they remained hidden. The cloned support personnel were tricked into believing these survivors were remnants of the alien invasion that devastated Earth and were called Scavengers or Scavs. For the cloned support personnel, it was claimed that the Tet was built by humanity when Earth had been devastated by the Scavengers with the station in the planet's orbit to serve as mission control. The station was said to be temporary created prior to mankind's migration to Saturn's largest moon of Titan. The two cloned humans were kept on the planet by the aliens where they were told that they had suffered a mandatory memory wipe by their government and were working for the population on Titan. This was to keep them in a docile state thinking that they were working for the benefit of their people and unaware of the true agenda of their secret alien masters. Select Towers were created that were manned by cloned versions of Jack Harper and Victoria "Vika" Olsen with them being told that they were the only two personnel assigned to the planet and forced to operate in restricted areas as they were informed that much of the planet had suffered radiation poisoning except in their allocated region. These two humans were to serve as repair personnel that maintained equipment on Earth's surface with these primarily being the Hydro Rigs that converted the planet's sea water into fusion energy. The two humans were placed at Tower 49 who were told that these rigs were used to help the new colony on Titan with this being claimed to be vital to the survival of humanity. These two were also used to help maintain the drones needed to protect the facilities from what were claimed to be the lingering threat of the Scavengers. During the course of the hydro rig operations, it was believed that the machines would take all the water leaving nothing behind on the world but dust and radiation. In 2270, Tet's planetary operations were threatened when one of the Hydro Rigs was destroyed by Scavengers who were believed to had used stolen fuel cells as weapons that were thrown into the facility thus destroying it. Afterwards, a beacon drew the arrival of a human ship to the surface that the Tet intended to eliminate in order to maintain its deception of the clones that managed the Towers. As such, Sally ordered that the crew of Tower 49 to return as the ship was a Scavenger vessel and as such Drones would be dispatched to eliminate the 'alien' presence. However, Tech-49 Jack Harper refused to follow that command as the Tet had just gone out of visual range thus preventing it from sending more orders. During the crash, he encountered five caskets containing sleeping humans but the drones sent to the site eliminated all except one named Julia Rusakova that Harper managed to save from termination. She was returned to Tower 49 where she was informed that she would be transferred to the Tet the next day. However, Rusakova managed to convince Tech-49 Jack Harper to return her to the crash site of her ship in order to recover the flight recorder despite Vika objecting to such an operation. The pair departed secretly and against Vika's orders where they managed to recover the flight recorder but were ambushed by Scavengers. In the following day, Vika hid this fact from Sally at the Tet and requested a drone to check on Harper as she claimed he had simply gone on a pre-dawn patrol with a possible support being needed. Sally agreed with her recommendation and dispatched a drone to the site unaware of Jack's capture. When Jack messaged back that he was alive, the drones were re-tasked to rig support. Afterwards, the Tet discovered that Julia Ruskova had been recovered by Tech-49 Jack Harper leading to his eventual discovery of the truth about his origins. This saw him turning against Sally and going on the run with Julia with the Tet seeking to acquire Ruskova. Unknown to the Tet, Harper encountered the human resistance who he previously believed were alien Scavengers. These individuals informed him of their plan to use a weaponised energy cell and place it within a Drone that would be piloted into the Tet in order to destroy it. However, they were unable to reprogram the Drone and needed a Tech to do so which he ultimately agreed but the machine was destroyed by Drones that had arrived at the human base. Tech-49 Jack Harper decided to perform the ultimate sacrifice and volunteer for a suicide mission to destroy the Tet. This would be accomplished by him making the alien machine believe he had Julia Ruskova as the Tet desired her for some unknown purpose. Thus, he claimed that he brought her to the station in order to ensure her survival but in reality the pod contained a human resistance fighter who cradled the makeshift bomb. The Tet allowed Harper entry but targeted him with destruction after learning of his deception. However, it was too late and the bomb was detonated leading to the Tet's destruction which freed mankind from its oppressive and destructive control. Overview In appearance, the Tet resembled a large three sided upside down pyramid that was a space based structure. Its origins were unknown though it was a brilliant machine the size of a space station. The size allowed its holding bays to maintain large amounts of equipment from cloning facilities to hangers for troop ships. When desired, the station was able to open a triangular portal allowing for craft to enter the structure. Inside the hanger, there were alcoves where Drones were stationed in order to escort any craft inside the station. It was able to provide an atmosphere for organic inhabitants at select locations in order to allow them to survive inside the facility. Deeper inside the structure were columns of chambers that were able to serve as pods for clones. The core of the machine resembled a miniature version of the greater structure with a central red sensor that floated above the ground. This alien machine intelligence was highly intelligent to the point that it was able to sift through previous transmissions for information and conducting voice stress analysis of subjects in order to determine if they were lying. The intelligence was malevolent in its pursuit to eliminate challenges to itself and even stated that it was the god of the clones it had created as part of its operations. Tower 49 that was a planetary based facility made regular contact with the Tet in order to update Mission Control on their status and receive new directives. The station relayed transmissions and visual contact for the Tower when in sight but once its orbit passed over the area. When contact went offline, the Tower personnel were on their own which was why they normally operated when the Tet was visible in the sky. It was claimed that Mission Control at the Tet was tasked with running the planetary hydro rigs whilst the drone maintenance personnel at Tower 49 had to directive to protect the installations. The command and control abilities of the station were vital to its automated forces with its destruction leading to a complete deactivation of all its drones. Personnel *'Sally' : seemingly a brunette haired human female with a southern accent who served as Mission Control with this appearance actually being taken from the Mission Control from NASA during the Odyssey mission. Appearances *''Oblivion'': (2013) External Links *Oblivion Movie Wiki Entry Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Space Stations Category:Oblivion